It's Ok To Feel This Way
by Sweet Possum
Summary: One night Kagome sees that InuYasha is having a nightmare. Will she have to courage to comfort him? takes place sometime after Kikyo's final death.


**Hi everyone! Incase you didn't know, Something has been bothering me and I've been sad for past couple of days about it. Anyway, this story is away for me to feel better and accept it all. I actually acted it out and put myself in the character's place. It's just a one-shot. Hope ya like!**

**Note: This takes place sometime after Kikyo's final death. **

**Summary: Kagome sees that InuYasha is having a nightmare. Does she have the heart to help him? Will she hurt herself?**

**It's Ok To Feel This Way**

She couldn't sleep. A lot of things have happened recently. A lot of hard times. Only, she know that she wasn't the only one that felt down. Everybody felt down. Naraku was still alive, and nothing good has happened yet. Well, that's what it felt like.

Kagome sigh as she sat against the wall of the hut that everyone was sleeping in. Her, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and of course...InuYasha. She watched him sleep. She loved it when he slept. He always seemed so peaceful. But something about him tonight wasn't peaceful.

So Kagome carefully crawled over to the half-demon to get a better look of his face. She looked at his facial expressions. His squinting and twitching closed eyes, his clenched teeth. There was one explanation for this. He was having a nightmare. InuYasha was having a bad dream. This made the girl feel very sad. InuYasha was a strong, brave guy, but he was also sensitive. She knew he was. He had a human heart, and deep down, he was very sensitive, even though it may not have seemed like it.

Kagomed sighed, not wanting to watch this any longer. She didn't want him to suffer, so she put her two hands on his shoulder and started to shake him gently. "InuYasha, InuYasha, wake up." Soon enough, she could see those pretty golden eyes staring at her, but they were full of sadness. She knew what was going on. She knew why he was sad.

"Kagome," he let out, "are you ok?"

She nodded. The girl knew he was just trying to be strong, and to make sure that she was ok, because he was like that. He cared about her. "InuYasha, you were having a bad dream."

He gave Kagome a curious look, probably wondering why she knew . It was because she knew these things, especially him. She knew what he was thinking just by looking into his eyes. It was that simple. "InuYasha..." she sat down next to him, and paused for a few seconds before going on, "I know why you're sad. It's Kikyo, isn't it?"

The half-demon curiously looked at her, and surprisingly didn't say anything against it. Kagome knew it. He was so hurt, and she couldn't stand seeing him like this. She just couldn't.

"InuYasha, hear me out and don't say anything, ok?"

He nodded.

"I know how much you loved Kikyo. She was your first love, and you were hers. You both needed each." Kagome could already tell that InuYasha's hands were clenched. "I know it's hard for you. You loved her so much...she loved you so much."

Kagome moved closer to the half-demon, and pulled him onto her chest so she could comfort him. "I know how much you loved her....and you wanted to be with her...forever. You wanted to have a good life with her but it didn't work out. It's hard. I know it is." The girl had a good grasp on the boy, her hands ono his neck, trying to keep him close.

That's when she suddenly felt something warm on her hand. Something warm and damp. She was shocked by this and looked into InuYasha's eyes. She could see tears. He was crying. So she gently put her thumb up and wiped away the tears. "Oh InuYasha, I know it's hard."

"Kagome," he finally spoke, "I...wished things could have been different. I wanted to protect her..." his voice was shaking, and more tears fell down his cheeks. "She was the first person I ever cared about..."

Kagome held InuYasha tight, rubbing his back gently, trying to comfort her friend. "I know," she whispered, "I understand that. But now...she can rest in peace. She doesn't have to suffer anymore."

He looked into her eyes, not believing how strong she was about this, because he knew how much it hurt her. "I'm sorry, Kagome..."

"Don't be sorry." She embraced him once more and started to cry as well. "It's ok to be sad. It's ok to feel this way. And it's ok to show your emotions."

He nodded and soon enough, gave a small smile. "Thank you, Kagome...for understanding."

"Your welcome. Are you ok?"

He nodded.

She smiled and headed back to her sleeping bag, finally ready to fall asleep. She knew things were going to be ok.

InuYasha sat against the wall. He knew he didn't want things to be the way they turned out, but he also knew things were going to be ok. Good things have happened He thought about it. _I can't ever forget about Kikyo, but I can move on. Because, I'm in love with you, Kagome. I really am._

**Ok, so I hoped you liked it. I actually really did act it out last night in my bed. I even cried myself, I can get myself to cry when I'm acting in a deep situation like that. It made me feel a lot better about what happened. And I want to thank you reviewers for being wise and telling me that. Thank you. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
